High School Story
by Shelia008
Summary: high school fiction please R and R this is my first one PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I don´t like writing this. I think that it is pretty obvious. But as Sasuke would say: ´Whatever.´

1. CHAPTER – REMOVING

Haruno Sakura was an ordinary sixteen years old girl. Or mayby not so ordinary... There were three unique things about her: she had long beautiful pink hair, shining green eye´s and was pretty intelligent. To be honest pretty much. She was always very cheerful, wasn´t she?

´But okasan, please!´ begged pink haired teenager.

´No but´s, Sakura!´ yelled a beautiful blond haired woman. ´You know very well, that I have always wanted that job. I´m very sorry that we have to remove, but I am sure that you will find new friends in Tokyo too.´

´No, I will not! You know very well how difficult it is to find new friends for somebody like me! I took me whole three years to get used for this school and when I finally did, you tell me that we are gonna remove! You can´t do this to me!´

´You are wrong young lady! I can do this to you! Now go pack your stuff!´

´You both should calm down, you know. Breath in... and out... and in... and...´

´Shizune, this is just mine and Sakura´s business. So don´t interfere!´

´But lady Tsunade...´ whispered Shizune.

´Sorry Shizune, but please do as I said´ said (now much calmer) Tsunade. ´Sakura, go pack your stuff!´

´Kuso!´ hissed Sakura, kicked the nearest thing around her (what happened to be Ton-Ton) and ran to her room.

When she was out of the room, Tsunade sighed and mumbled: ´This is gonna be one hell of a week.´

END OF FIRST CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

2. CHAPTER – NEW HOME

´So Sakura what do you think about your new house?´ asked desperate Shizune.

This really was one of the worst weeks in her life. And not only of her one. Sakura was as pissed as hell because of removing, Tsunade was really angry because of Sakura and Shizune was desperate of them both.

You see, it was not easy to be removing all their things through Azia from London (one would never think how many stupidities you can keep in one house) and in addition she had to stand these two women. Viz. either Tsunade or Sakura made absolutly NO effort to say at least sorry. Actually they were not talking at all.

´I hate it, it is horrible,´ said Sakura under her breath.

´You can still sleep outside,´ hissed Tsunade.

Sakura gave her a death glare, took her suitcase and went inside.

´Maybe, if you said sorry, then...´started Shizune, but got a death glare too and went silent.

After seven hours of unpacking, Sakura was sitting on her bed and frowning at her new school uniform. It consisted of a black miniskirt, a black jacket, a white shirt, a red tie and white hoses. Oh God, how she hated that uniform. At home she was going to a privat school and they were not wearing uniforms.

„Never! Never in my life!" shoted Sakura in her mind.

´_And they even want us to wear a miniskirt! Sexists._..´ shoute inner Sakura (IS).

„...and to live at a broading school!"

_´You know Outer, I can still kick their asses, maybe it will help them change their mind´s!´_

„I really doubt it will. This is gonna be my worst school year ever."

_´I can already hear them: "Hey Pinky, you know, this is a school and not a circus... ´_

„Oh God, I wish I could wake up and realise that it was all just a bad dream."

_´That would be nice, but impossible, you know...´_

END OF SECOND CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

3. Chapter – NEW SCHOOL

Sakura woke up at 7:00 am and felt like vomiting.

´_You know outer that if you vomit, you will have to clean it up_.´ yawned IS.

„And you know inner, that you are not helping at all," frowned Sakura.

´ ´course I know,´ smirked inner sheepishly.

Sakura got ready and ran downstairs. She came to the kitchen and sat down still frowning. Now at her toast and milk.

´Good morning, Sakura,´ greeted Shizune who has just entered.

´Yes, it is morning, but I really doubt it´s good,´ mumbled Sakura. ´Where´s okasan?´

´At work, you know it´s her irst day, just like yours, so she wanted to come in time.´

´So? What are you doing here? I thought you were her personal assistent.´

´Sure, I am. But I´m here to drive you to your new school. Your staff is already at your new room.´

´So, you really meant it, that I am goona stay at a boarding school? Are you crazy? I know absolutely nobody there.´ yelled Sakura.

´Sakura, dear, calm down! I know it will be difficult for you. But your okasan and me will be working really hard these next weeks because we are new and we will have no time to spend with you.´

´I´m 16 years old for God´s sake! I don´t need you to spend time with me! I am pretty fine on my own!´

´End of discussion! Done eating? (short nod) Now come on. You will manage it.´

Sakura was now sitting at headmaster´s office. Till now this school seemed to be pretty cool. It was huge, modern and luxurious, had three different kinds of swimming pools, playgrounds for basketball, voleyball and tennis, nice and big boarding rooms for two peoples and everything what a school could need.

Well till now it was great, till she met a headmaster.His name was Jiraya-sama, he had long white hair and who-knows-why thought that he was a blessing for any woman. During the time she was in his office he flirted at least 8 times with his assistent and 3 times told her an extremely perverted joke. He was a Pervert whith capital P. Thanks godness not to his students.

´So Haruno-san, here is your map of school, key of your room, you´re staying with Hikari-san, and your schedule of course. Have a nice day! Dismissed!´ finished Jiraya and grinned.

´Sayonara!´ bowed Sakura politely and left.

´_You don´t think, that all people are gonna be like him, do you_?´ asked IS carefully.

„In what way?"asked Sakura.

´_In crazy one, of course..._´ started IS.

´Please marry me, my beautiful cherry blossom!´ yelled a strange green thing from below.

´_O-O... Well, never mind... No need to answer...´ _big sweatdrop.

O-O Sakura looked around and found all people gazing strangely at her. She laughed nervously and looked down at that strange green thing... and saw really... ehh... well... unique boy with huge eyebrows and a horrible hairstyle.

´You´re talking to me?´ she whispered.

_´No, to yeti... How many people do you think have pink hair?´_

„Shut up!" hissed Sakura. „And what does it have to do with my hair?"

_´God, she is even dull... And what do you think why did he call you a cherry blossom?´_

„Shut up!"

_´Touchy, aren´t we? Sorry, you are not thinking, are you?´_

´Yes, my beauty. I´m Rock Lee and what is your honorable name, my dearest?´ asked Lee.

_´One need to visit an oculist, doesn´t he? Or an psychologist?´_

„Don´t be rude! He´s kinda kawai," smiled Sakura.

_´Sorry, not one, two idiots.´_

´Hello Lee, I´m Sakura,´ giggled Sakura.

_´Since when are you giggling?!´_

„What´s bad at it?"

_´Well, you can even become a cheerleader!´ _**(no offence!)**

„Maybe," said Sakura thoughfully.

_´God, please save me from this crazy person!.´_ cried IS.

´Oh, Sakura, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Please let me accompany you to your class!´

_´Something hit him to the head? _O-O´

´Hehe, well I´m new here. Maybe, you could show me where to go...?´

_´Could you, please, stop acting like a moron?´_

´I would be very pleased.´

END OF THIRD CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

4. CHAPTER – NEW CLASS

´Here we are, Sakura-san,´ sang Lee. ´Class 113, Biology class with Kurenai-sensei.´

´Arigatou, Lee-san. I don´t know what I would do without you,´ smiled Sakura.

_´You would, of course, use that map, baka. And stop acting like a lovebird with that psycho.´_

´That was an honor for me, Sakura-san!´ bowed Lee. ´Sayonara!´

´Sayonara, Lee-san!´

_´Sayonara, psycho!´_

„Don´t call him like that! He is very kind!"

_´Don´t act like an idiot and enter the classroom!´_

Sakura knocked at the door (you see, lessons already started, Lee will be late) and entered.

_´Why are they staring? Haven´t ever seen pink hair, or what?´_ mumbled IS.

„I guess they haven´t."

´Konichiwa,´ greeted Sakura. ´My name is Haruno Sakura and I´m a new student.´

She looked at the teacher and saw that she was as surprised as her students, but then smiled, got up and went to Sakura.

´Gomen nasai Sakura-san, for not properly greeting you, but our headmaster probably forgot to inform me about you,´ hissed Kurenai the last part**. (poor, poor Jiraya :-D )** ´My name is Hatake Kurenai **(you do realise what it means, don´t you hehe)**, I´m your Biology teacher. Why did you decide to come to our school almost 2 months after the beginning of the school year?´

´Well, my mum needed to remove to Tokyo because of her job, so... I´m here.´

_´No, really?´_ rolled IS her eyes.

´And where did you come from?´ asked a blond boy from the first desk.

´From London...´ said Sakura and looked at the boy. He had blond, messy hair, mesmerising innocent, blue eyes, wore a typical boy´s uniform (the same like girls wore just with trousars instead of a skirt and without hoses of course) and God-knows-why all his school stuff was orange (like pens, bag etc.).

´London?!´ yelled the boy. ´Cool...!!´

´Shut up, dobe!´ said a bored voice. ´She´s not deaf... or at least wasn´t...´

´Hey, just teme can call me dobe, Shikamaru!´

´Yeah, but if you haven´t realised, Sasuke is not here. Somebody has to calm you down.´

´Naruto, Shikamaru, please, be qiuet,´ said Kurenai.

´Hai, sensei!´ yelled Naruto.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at him and Sakura giggled.

_´It´s a school or a madhouse?´_

Kurenai sighed and said: ´Please, sit down right behind Naruto, Sakura.´

´Hai, sen...´ started Sakura, but was interrupted by vioces of many girls.

´WHAT?! NO!! NO!! NO!!´screamed girls.

_´O-O What´s wrong with them?´_

„No idea but I´m a little bit scared of them. If looks could kill... hehe," laughed Sakura nervously.

´Class, please, calm down!´ pleaded Kurenai.

´But sensei, it´s right beside Sasuke-kun!´ shouted a purple-haired girl.

„Sasuke-kun?... Where did I hear it?"

_´That´s the boy, Shikamaru mentioned, dumbass...´ _

„But all of them can´t have a crush on him, can they?"

_´I have a very bad feeling that they can...gulp´_

„You do realise, that then we are in pretty big troubles, don´t you?"

_´Yeah,´_ sighed IS.


	5. Chapter 5

5. CHAPTER – I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN

Girls were still yelling and complaining, when the door was suddenly opened. Everything went silent or at least all girls.

´Finally Uchiha!´ smiled Shikamaru.

Sakura turned around and saw the most handsome boy in her entire life. He was so breathtaking that even inner was qiuet for once and just stared. Sasuke had beautiful (and when I say beautiful I really mean it) black eyes, hair as black as a raven (almost dark blue) a great figure (for a boy of course).

He smirked at Shikamaru and turned to Kurenai-sensei, ignoring all the girls including Sakura.

´Gomen, sensei. Doctor...´ said he and Kurenai just nodded.

_´... OH-MY-GOD! We died and came to the paradise.´_ said IS dreamingly.

„Don´t be silly! He´s not that kawai **(means cute),**" said really pissed off Sakura.

_´You are saying it just because of James and you think that all sexy men must be idiots.´_

„Well, yes, and I am right and he´s not sexy!"

_´Go get some glasses! He´s the SEX GOD!´_

„Where is your selfrespect?"

_´Went to get me some sexy outfit...!´_ drooled IS.

„That boy... Shikamaru, he called him Uchiha, didn´t he?" thought Sakura.

_´And what if he did?´_ asked IS not really paying attention.

„I heart that name somewhere before..."

_´I don´t care... oh... look at his butt... OH!´_

„Where could I hear it?"

_´So you said that Lee was kinda kawai, but you don´t want to admit that this buttie is sexy? Now, we know why you are at this madhouse. But why is he here?´_

„... because this school belong to his family together with many other hotels and companies all over the world..."

_´Hmm OK... that ass... WHAT DID YOU SAY?!´_

„Heart me," snarled Sakura.

_´So he is probably not gonna be our boyfriend...´_ sobbed IS.

„What?! Definitely not!"

_´You sure he´s that rich?´_

„Yeah, I´ve just remembered... it´s a name of mom´s boss... you must have heart about the Uchiha´s "

_´Hmm... maybe...´_

´Fine, now no complains and Sakura, please, sit down next to Sasuke, is it all right?´ asked Kurenai-sensei.

„HELL NO!!"

_´BELIEVE IT!!´_

´No problem, sensei,´ frowned Sakura and went to her new seat.

´Somebody has a big forehead in here,´ sang the girl with purple hair.

_´You have got a pink hair but despite the fact they insult you because of a forehead all over the world! Are all people crazy or what? And why is somebody with purple hair insulting us at all?!´_

Sakura ignored either the purple-haired girl or inner and surprisingly even Sasuke. She just sat down, sighed and opened her Biology textbook without even looking at him. This of course caught attention of all students and amused all boys but mainly Sasuke himself.

„Great beginning, all girls are angry with me just because of that moron beside me," snarled Sakura. „Just great."

_´Hey, outer, did you realise that it´s surprisingly silent all of sudden?... And everybody is looking strangely at us...´_

„What´s wrong with my hair?" yelled Sakura in her mind and immediately controlled it with her hands.

_´Well... it´s pink, but that´s nothing new...´ _

END OF FIFTH CHAPTER

**Please review (puppy dog eyes)**


	6. Chapter 6

6. CHAPTER – SHY GIRL AND BASKETBALL CAPTAIN

People were glancing at her every now and then during the wole lesson, so as soon as the lesson finished, Sakura almost ran to the toilets and was now staring at her reflection in the mirror.

_´I told you there is nothing unusual.´ _

´So why were they staring?´ asked Sakura loudly without realising it.

´B-because y-you did-didn´t as-ask Sa-sasuke-s-san to g-go out wi-with y-you,´ answered a soft voice behind her.

Sakura turned around and saw a shy looking girlwith ebony hair and nice light purple eyes.

´M-my na-name is Hy-hyugy Hin-hinata,´ answered she quickly her unspoken question.

´Konichiwa, Hinta-chan!´ smiled Sakura.´I´m Haruno Sakura.And why should I ask him out?´

´Ko-konichiwa, Sa-sakura-chan!´ smiled Hinata shyly back. ´Y-you see, all girls are as-asking Sa-sasuke o-out. H-he is ve-very po-popular here. A-and he is a ba-basketba-ball cap-captain.´

´And what if he´s a basketball captain?´

´It´s o-our sch-school ga-game. They are e-even the na-national highschool ma-masters.´

´National masters?!´ yelled Sakura. ´Wow, they must be really good.´

´Su-sure, they are,´ giggled Hinata at Sakura´s overreaction.

´Who´s in the team?´ and curious Sakura.

„Did you hear that?"

_´ ´course I did, I´m not deaf!´_

„Aaaaaand?"

_´And what?´_

„What do you think about it?"

_´I don´t really know how this fact influences his damned sexy ass?...´_

„Is his ass the only thing you are thinking about?"

_´Hmm... to be honest... yeah...´_

„You´re hopeless..."

_´Thank´s.´_

„You are welcome."

´W-well s-so Sa-sasuke-san, Na-naruto-kun, Ne-neji-nii-san, Shikama-maru-san, Kiba-san a-and Lee-san.´

´Shikamaru? He looked like a little bit lazy person...´ said amused Sakura.

Hinata chuckled: ´He i-is and no-not just a-a little bit, to b-be honest pre-pretty much. But he lo-oves basketba-ball a-and is a gre-great player.´

´And who are Neji-san and Kiba-san?´ asked Sakura while following Hinata to their next class.

´We-well Ne-neji-nii-san is my a year ol-older cou-cousin, he is ve-very po-popular too and Ki-kiba-san is one of h-his best friends.´

´As arogant as Sasuke?´

´N-no, they a-are ve-very kind. B-but you are w-wrong, Sa-sasuke san is not b-bad, h-he just de-detests hi-his fan-fangirls.´

´He´s even got a fanclub? How many girls are in it?´ asked surprised Sakura.

´Well, al-almost all,´ giggled Hinata. ´B-but all basketball cl-club is ve-very po-popular, s-so they a-all have ma-many fangirls. He-here we are. Ka-kakashi´s History class. Wa-wanna sit wi-with me? There´s a fr-free seat..´

´With pleasure, but God we are 10 minutes late. Where is Kakashi-sensei?´

´No i-idea, but he-he´s always la-late at least 15 mi-minutes,´ laughed Hinata as they sat down.

´Do you know Hikari-san? You see, it´s my roommate and I´ve not met her, yet.´

´He-her name is Ten-ten. Sh-she is a year ol-older t-too.´

´What is she like?´

´S-she is a li-little bit tom-tomb-boyish, b-but very kind. A-and a little bit hy-hyperactiv, li-like N-naruto-kun,´ blushed Hinata.

´You like him, don´t you? I mean Naruto...´

Hinata blushed even more and mumbled: ´H-he is a v-very nice p-person...´

Sakura grinned: ´You haven´t answered...´

_´Guess why...´_ laughed IS.

´I... I... y-yes,´ till now was Hinata as red as a tomato.

´Hey, Hinata-chan! You all right?! You look as if you had a fever!´ virtually yelled a voice in front of them.

Sakura looked forward and saw a certain hyperactive blond sitting just in the seat in front of Hinata with Sasuke beside him. Naruto looked really concerned what almost made Hinata faint. Sasuke just smirked when he saw Hinata´s reaction and disbelievingly (A/N: I´m not so sure about this word.) shook his head at Naruto´s lack of brains. What, of course, went unnoticed by Naruto.

Sakura decided to save Hinata and quickly asked: ´How did you mean it, that Ten-ten was hyperactiv?´

Hinata sent her a grateful glance and hurried to answer: ´W-well, s-she plays te-tennis, vo-volleyball, then swimms a-and even pl-plays in a b-band, s-so you w-will not s-see her v-very often. B-but you can m-meet her at PE. We s-share lessons w-with t-them. I-I can in-introduce y-you.´

´Thanks Hinata, that would be great.´

´Hey, is it just me or are you really ignoring us?´ asked slightly annoyed Naruto.

´You just don´t get the point of the question, do you, dobe?´ sighed Sasuke.

´Of course I do, Sakura-chan is curious to find out something about Ten-ten, teme. (Sasuke rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.) But nande (A/N: means why), Sakura-chan?´ turned Naruto to Sakura.

´Oh, she´s my new roommate, so that´s why.´

BAM

Whole class looked forward and saw their probably (remamber he still wears his mask) grinning messy white-haired teacher.

´Yo, class,´ smiled Kakashi.

END OF SIXTH CHAPTER

**Hope you liked it. **

**IMPORTANT: I am not gonna update, unless I have at least 5 new reviews. So please review, one word is enough. I promis to write an extra long chapter aftetwards.**


	7. Chapter 7

7. CHAPTER – 3 P´s – FOR PROJECT, PROBLEM AND PE

´Sorry for being late, but you see there was a black cat that crossed my path so I had to...´ Kakashi started sheepishly.

´LIAR!´ echoed through the classroom.

_´sweatdrop... such a lame excuse...´_

„And he is supposed to be our teacher?"

´Don´t be mean,´ pouted Kakashi childishly. ´But back to the point. I´ve got very important news for you, children,´ smirked he suddenly evilly.

_´Children?! Just wait till I kick you ass, oldie!´_

„I don´t like that smirkof his... It reminds me of Anita´s one."

_´What does your sister have to do with this?´_ asked IS, who was not paying attention to what Sakura had said.

„that smirk..."

´You will all have to do a big History project...´

´NO!´ ´God, are you crazy?´ ´We don´t have time for stupid projects!´ ´I need time to seduce my Sasuke-kun!´ sounded voices from the class.

_´You will seduce Sasuke-kun? HAHA, forget it, I will, you bitch with a purple hair. By the way, let´s be honest there is really nothing in this world what could help cure your state of ugliness.´_ (A/N: Funny thing is that my hair is currently purple. It really is strange to abuse Ami because of it.)

„And you told me that I am an idiot... HYPOCRITE!" big, big, very big sweatdrop. „Anyway, what are they complaining about? Doing projects isn´t that bad, is it?"

_´Don´t you dare to say it aloud!! I really wouldn´t like to visit a psychologist!´_

´I will now divide you into pair and assign you your topics,´ continued Kakashi as if he weren´t stopped at all. ´Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata revolutions in France, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru – Anciet Greece, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura...´ he could not end it. (A/N: yeah, I know that the topics are really various and that students probably have topics which are more similar, but I´m not really sure, ´couse high schools in my country have nothing in common with american ones.) Now all girls were yelling (well expect for Ino, Hinata and Sakura) that they wanted to be in pair with one of the boys. Hinata was blushing as never before (and considering the fact, it really must have been one hell of a colosal blush) and Sakura was shaking from fear.

_´We are a dead person you know,´_ whispered IS.

´Silence!!´ shouted Kakashi and they immediately shut up. Kakashi smiled and continued: ´Ancient Egypt...´ at that moment Sakura´s brain stopped picking up Kakashi´s talk and all she could think of were kinds of horrible torture that Sasuke´s fangirls could use on her.

„God damn it, this is gonna be the worst day in my life and it already means something."

On the contrary IS recovered from her shock and was currently celebrating.

_´WOW! It means a lot of time spent with SEXY BUTTIE! Yeah! I´m so gonna enjoy it!_´ yelled she all the while presenting stupind winner dances.

In Sakura´s oppinion the lesson ended up just too soon. When the bell rang she, Hinata and Ino jumped from their seats and ran out of the class as athlets with all girls chasing after them.

When they finally got rid of them, they were panting and hardly standing.

´God, this is gonna be such a pain in my ass...´ whispered Ino.

´Tell me something about that,´ mumbled Sakura. ´I´m gonna be stuck with the Uchiha, damn it.´

´I-I am kinda ha-happy that I w-will be with Na-naruto-kun,´ stuttered Hinata shyly.

´Of course you are,´ smiled Ino. ´You like him. But I will be working with Shikamaru. God. He looks pretty good, but this is a project and he´s as lazy as hell...´

´A-at least Shi-shikamaru-san i-is a genius a-and Na-naruto-kun is... w-well...´

´Stupid? Well, but he has gotten much better lately, or he´s at least much better than he was... So you are Sakura, right?´ turned Ino to Sakura.

´Hai, kinichiwa...´ smiled Sakura.

´Ino, Yamanaka Ino, konichiwa,´ smiled Ino back. ´I kind of think that you have the best partner you could get. Sasuke is neither lazy nor stupid. Honestly he is the best in the grade.´

´Really? Interesting, but I thought that Shikamaru is the genius...´

´Yeah but Sasuke is too, you know an Uchiha. You could say that Shikamaru is a lazy genius and Sasuke is a hardworking genius... By the way, You going to lunch?´

Sakura and Hinata nodded and went to the cantina together.

--TIME SKIP--

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were now sitting in the cantina eating and talking, when suddenly the purple-haired girl appeared and came to them.

´Oh no, Ami is coming, we´re dead,´ gulped Ino.

Hinata turned pale and Sakura just curiously looked at the girl in from of them.

´So listen to me, you craps,´ started the girl. ´You are gonna ask Kakashi to change your partners or else you could have an accident...´

_´Hey, that´s the bitch that insulted our hair!´_

Ino looked really afraid and Hinata was trembling but Sakura was just pissed off and stood up.

´If you have some problem with it, go to complain to Kakashi,´ snarled she.

Ami gasped and looked at her: ´Who do you think I am, that you are talking to me like that?´

Now whole cantina went silent and looked at her. No girl expect for Ten-ten had ever disobeyed Ami.

´I have no idea, who you are. I just know that you are some bitch that pisses me off.´

´I´m a leader of cheerleaders and the most beautiful girl at this school, Ami´

´Well for me you are just a leader of idiots and now get lost,´ said Sakura and sat down.

Ami gasped once again but didn´t know what to say so finally left embarrassed.

´Y-you co-could have pro-problems with h-her,´ whispered Hinat. ´S-she can be dan-dangerous.´

´You are all afraid of her?´ asked Sakura.

´Well, you see. There are a few bands at this school: basketball team and cheerleaders – they are the popular ones, then geniuses – well Shikamaru is one of them so now people acknowledge them, swotters, idiots and Ten-ten´s group. The leaders of this school are cheerleaders, they will make your life a living hell if you don´t obey them. Basketball team don´t care, you could say they are fine. You are safe only if you are one of the popular people or Hinata and Ten-ten. We have groups as a kind of protection against the cheerleaders. You know, the more people the bigger strenght, or something like that.´

´And why are Hinata and Ten-ten safe?´

´Well, nobody would mess up with Ten-ten or make her angry and survive it to say the story and Hinata´s cousin Neji is a basketball player. And a little bit overprotective may I add. So they don´t allow anything towards her.´

´It´s a really stupid system, but whatever. By the way what did you say about Ten-ten?´

Ino smirked: ´You will see something, what you have never ever seen before...´

--TIME SKIP--

Rest of the day passed by peacefully expect for some chasing of Sasuke´s fangirls and PE came soon.

Hinata and Sakura went to the change roon and changed to their PE´s clothes, then they hurried to a big gym. But even before entering they could hear somebody yelling his lungs out. When they entered Sakura was beyond stunned. There were a complete basketball team, all cheerleaders and all their other classmates, but that was not that what shocked Sakura. It was the fact that in the middle of the gym stood a little girl with two bunns, who was currently shouting at a head taller handsome long haired boy with white eyes, who was in response just smirking.

´WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HYUGA?! I WILL TELL YOU WHO – A STUPID CHAUVINISTIC FUCKING BASTARD!! HOW DO YOU MEAN IT THAT GIRLS ARE CLUMSY AND THAT THEY SHOULD RATHER BE CHEERLEADERS AND DO NOT PRETEND THAT THEY ARE SPORTMEN?!´ yelled Ten-ten.

´You see, what I meant?´ asked Ino, when Hinata and Sakura came to stand next to her. Sakura just nodded.

´YOU IDIOT, BASTARD, SON OF A BITCH!!...´

´W-what´s the problem?´ stuttered Sakura a bit.

´...MORON, SILLY...´

´Well, Ten-ten is playing in a volleyball team, she is a captain, but they can´t participate in any tounaments, because they have not gat enoung players. And Neji is making fun of Ten-ten because of it.´

´B-but he doe-doesn´t re-really mean i-it,´ stammered Hinata. ´He ju-just like ma-making fun of Ten-ten.´

´He likes her?´ asked Sakura curiously.

´Yeah,´ replied both in unison and Ino continued: ´But Ten-ten has not noticed it, yet. She is probably the only one. Well, maybe beside Naruto...´

Sakura giggled and Hinata slightly frowned.

Suddenly Ten-ten stopped her cursing and turned to Sakura: ´You are Haruno Sakura?´

´H-hai,´ stuttered Sakura, dumfounded by sudden swing of moods, ´couse Ten-ten was now friendly smiling at her.

´Konichwa, Sakura-chan,´ smiled Ten-ten even wider. ´My name is Hikari Ten-ten and I´m your new roommate.´

´Konichiwa Ten-ten-chan (A/N: sounds kinda weird, doesn´t it?),´ smiled Sakura back.

´Beautiful, why aren´t you so kind to boys. If you were, maybe you would finally find yourself a boyfriend,´ smirked Neji.

´MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, HYUGA!!´ shouted Ten-ten. ´AND IF _YOU_ ARE A TYPICAL EXAMPLE OF MALE´S POPULATION, THEN INEVER EVER WANT A BOYFRIEND!!´

--WITH THE BASKETBALL TEAM--

´Wow, Ten-ten seems to be even angrier than usually. What´s happened?´ asked Kiba curiously.

´Principal abolished her voleyball team and her tennis course because they didn´t have enough members. Troublesome.´ answered noone else than Shikamaru. (A/N: Guess Ino had wrong information.)

´She is right, it´s not fair, they really were pretty good,´ said Sasuke. ´Being Hyuga, I wouldn´t push it too much today. He, of all people, should know her great right hook.´

´Ah,´ sighed Kiba dreamingly. ´The old good times.´

´But Sakura-chan looks pretty sexy in the shorts, doesn´t she?´ asked Naruto also dreamingly.

´Yeah,´ nodded Shikamru. ´By the way Uchiha, have you noticed the little incident with Ami in the cantina?´

´Of course I did, Nara,´ smirked Sasuke. ´She certainly caught the attention of the whole cantina. But being her I would look out now, you know Ami.´

´Don´t you even remind me,´ mumbled a fed up Shikamaru.

´Yeah,´ said Naruto angryly. ´She locked poor Hinata-chan in my locket in the changing rooms. Well,´ snickered he, ´that was before she found out that Hinata-chan was Neji´s cousin of course.´

Kiba laghed: ´And do you remember the time when she hit Itachi´s girlfriend and he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her face was priceless.´

´Speaking of Itachi,´ said Shikamaru. ´How is he in the USA?´

´Fine, I guess,´ answered Sasuke. ´Deeply in love with a classmate or whatever it´s called at a university.´

´Wow, your brother and in love, I can´t imagine that,´ said Naruto incrediously. ´Yeah, of course I know, that he has had a few girlfriends, unlike somebody else (he looked pointingly at Sasuke who glared at him in response) but it wasn´t anything serious.´

Sasuke just shrugged.

´What´s her name?´ asked Kiba.

´Anna, or something like that, but probably Anna´

´What about a wedding?´ joked Shikamaru.

´Well... it´s a bit early, but... who knows, it´s possible, he really is head over hills in love with her,´ replied Sasuke thoughtfully.

´WHAT?!´ yelled Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto in unison.

--WITH THE WHOLE CLASS--

PUF

´Good afternoon, my youghtfull class!´ yelled their PE teacher.

_´O-O... Dear God, that idiot looks like Lee´s older brother... that´s scary... one Lee – fine, but two – God save the Queen.´_

„We´re in Japan, idiot, they don´t have a Queen."

_´I don´t care, just look at him, ... AHHHHHH!´_ yelled pretty scared IS and then fainted.

´So my youghtful students, today we´re gonna train long distance run. So let´s go outside,´ he made his good guy´s pose and led them outside.

´Just a minute it´s 25th of November, we can´t go out in shorts,´ said Sakura incrediously looking around.

´With that idiotic sensei of ours, we can, believe it,´ hissed Ino through gritted teeth.

--ONCE OUTSIDE--

´So my youghtful students, you can now run fifty laps and then you´re finished, believe me it will really empower your Power of the yought!´

_´HEH... I didn´t hear him right... He couldn´t possibly say fifty... right?´_

Sakura´s eyes wided and she looked at Ten-ten: ´Hey, Ten-ten, how many did he say?´

´Fifty, you heart him.´

´But that must be at least 8 km´s, right?´

´10 km´s to be exact,´ said Ten-ten wtih a frustrated frown at her face.

´Is he normal?!´

´NO!!´ yelled Hinata, Ten-ten and Ino together.

_´This is gonna be one looooong lesson,´_ mumbled IS with frightened eyes.

„You tell me something about it."

END OF THE SEVENTH CHAPTER

**Dear God, I´m completely drained.**

**By the way this chapter is dedicated to ****kurenaiyuuhi15 and ****ToraHimeSama,**** thanks for the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

8. CHAPTER – TWO BROTHERS AND AN EVIL GIRLFRIEND

´I... pant... think... that my legs... pant pant are gonna fall offf,´ panted extremely exhausted Sakura.

´Hell my make up is completely destroyed,´ shouted Ino.

´Are you ever thinking about anything other than your looks, Ino?´ mumbled annoyed Tenten.

´Yes, about boys for example,´ giggled Hinata.

´Hey Hinata, how is it that you aren´t stuttering anymore?´ wondered Sakura.

´She stops it, once she is comfortable around you,´ yawned Tenten, when they finally entered changing rooms.

´Hey Sakura, when are you gonna start that Kakashi´s stupid project?´ asked Ino.

´Depends on when to hand it in.´

´On Monday.´ (A/N: It´s Wensday just for your information.)

´What?! You can´t be serious!!! This Monday?!!!´

´Yes, you should rather go to Sasuke and agree when you will meet.´

´DON´T TELL ME YOU WILL GET TO _HIS_ HOUSE?!!!´ yelled Ino jealously.

´Why to his house? Isn´t he living at the dormitory?´

´Well, yeah. But that project should have at least 80 screens (A/N: pictures? scenes? I really don´t know how to name it. choose!) in Power point. You will never make it ´till Friday. And he goes home for weekends...´

_´YES! YES! YES! WE ARE CERTAINLY ONE HELL OF A LUCKY BITCH!!!´ _beamed IS.

„I don´t get it... What´s so great about going to his house...?" asked dumbfounded Sakura.

_´...COLOSAL SWEATDROP... CRY... POUT... AND HOW THE HELL DID __**I**__ GET TO BE A PART OF YOU?! _(knealing) _PLEASE GOD SAVE ME FROM THIS MORON..............´_

„And what do you think you are doing right now?!"

_´Waiting for God´s help...´_

„And you say that I´m the stupid one... So could you please explain me whats so great about going to his house?" asked Sakura without interest.

_´Well,´_ giggled IS. _´You know... the privacy... the possibilities... HEH´_

„Pervert!"

´I can´t believe that you´re here for just one day and you will already get to HIS house,´ cried Ino.

´Ino, could you, please, stop talking about him as if he was a God? It´s pretty disturbing,´ begged Tenten.

´I thought you liked Shikamaru...´ rolled Hinata her eyes.

´Well, Shika is good looking and all... but Sasuke... sigh... Sasuke is a Sex god,´ said Ino dreamingly.

„Seems like she is as fucked up as you."

´_Ahhhhhhhhh_´

´Somebody has been sunbathing for too long in here,´ sang Teny jokingly.

´What´s so special about it?´ asked Sakura.

´What´s so special about it?!!! You must be kidding me! First of all, his house is huge, I mean like _really _huge. Honestly, it´s more like a maison. Secondly you will get to HIS room. It´s said to be big and luxurious and I once heart, that he´s got a jakuzzi in his bathroom...

´Jakuzzi?... nice (rolls her eyes). What do you mean it´s said to be?´

´Actually, she has never been inside. You know, just two months ago she was one of his biggest fans. She knew his schedule by heart since the first school day, I really doubt he himself knew. She even knew what kind of food his cat liked the most. But as you probably already know Sasuke detests his fangirls. So she has never got to his house. And since we are probably the only girls at this school who aren´t his fangirls there has not been a girl inside the Uchihy maison for at least two years.´ finished Tenten her speech.

´So how does she know he´s got a Jakuzzi?´ asked surprised Sakura. This was really getting pretty weird. The boy she was doing her project with was like a superstar.

´She doesn´t know it for sure,´ answered Hinata this time. ´Well, Sasuke-san only invites his best friends – basketball team. But they don´t want to say anything, not even Naruto-kun. But Sasuke has got an elder brother, Itachi. He is, or at least was, more sociable and even has had a few girlfriends. So they were the main source of information. But he has already graduated and so have his friends.´

´I´m getting scared, you know. You mean that Sasuke has never had a girlfriend?´

´Of course he has,´ broke Ino out of her daydreaming. ´Her name was Karin. She really was a bitch. She was going out with him just to get closer to Itachi.´

´That was cruel...´ pouted Sakura, feeling suddenly sorry for her raven-haired projectmate.

´Yeah, it was,´ intruded Teny. ´But pretty stupid too. I mean, yeah, his brother is extremely hot, but how could she think that he would fall for her? She is five years younger than he. Come on, he must have thought of her as of a child.´

´And she was Sasuke´s girlfriend. Those two, I mean Sasuke and Itachi, are really close. He would never think about going out with his baby brother´s girlfriend,´ ended Hinata.

´Baby brother?!!!´ laughed Sakura.

´Itachi´s petname for Sasuke. I´m sure you can imagine what Sasuke thinks of it,´ said Teny and all of them laughed as they headed to the dormitory.

END OF THE EIGHT CHAPTER

**Please review**


End file.
